


Angelic Bodies

by jynx



Series: SpringFRE [7]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili stared. “If I give you my number will you stop?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelic Bodies

**Author's Note:**

> SpringFRE Prompt: Bumps into each other, spills coffee on both their shirts

Bumps into each other, spills coffee on both their shirts

He wasn’t looking where he was going, that much was obvious, but neither was the other guy.

Fili was holding his coffee in one hand, picking at the clay he had just noticed crusted around his finger and knuckle, when he collided with the guy looking down at his phone. The coffee, hot as hell in it’s paper cup, was crushed between them with the plastic top going flying and the hot sleeve doing nothing to protect Fili’s sensitive fingers.

The force of the collision also sent him stumbling back and falling flat on his ass on the coffee-covered floor. He looked up, a curse on his mouth, and then his brain stuttered.

“Hey, watch it!” the other man said, scowling down at him. He had managed, it looked like, to save his phone from falling or being drenched in coffee.

“I think I can die happy now, because I've just seen a piece of heaven,” Fili said, still staring.

“What?” the guy asked, stepping back. He looked worried, then, and stepped in close and offered Fili a hand up. “Did you hit your head?"

“I, yes. I’m good, I just. You got something on your head.” Fili stood with the man’s help and smiled up at the taller man.

The guy blinked, hand going to touch his tousled curls. “What?"

“A halo,” Fili said.

The man gaped at him. “Are you…hitting on me after hitting me with your coffee?"

“I think I am,” Fili said. “I’m Fili."

“Kili,” the man said slowly, eyeing him. “Do you know anything other than bad pick up lines?"

“Is that a ladder in your pants or a stairway to heaven?” Fili asked, smiling slyly.

Kili stared. “If I give you my number will you stop?"

“Maybe,” Fili said. “Do you think you could take your clothes off for me? I want to see how an angel hides it’s wings."

Kili winced. “That’s bad."

“I’m not on my A game,” Fili admitted. “No coffee. Working thirty-something plus hours straight kind of sucks."

“Tell me about it later,” Kili said. He did something on his phone and handed it to Fili. “Text yourself. I’m late for a meeting and now I need to change.” Fili opened his mouth and Kili gave him such an unamused look that Fili shut his mouth without a word. He took the phone and texted himself and handed it back to Kili. “Excellent. Now, maybe instead of coffee you should just get some sleep."

“What time do you have to be back in heaven?” Fili asked, unable to resist.

Kili rolled his eyes. “Twenty minutes. Now, in the kindest way possible, fuck off."

“Yes, sir, angel sir,” Fili said. He paused. “Yeah, sleep sounds like a good idea."

“Really good,” Kili said with a nod.

“I’ll, uh, I’ll text you when I wake up. Maybe you could show me that stairway to heaven then? Give me a little piece of heaven?"

Kili snorted, a smile trying to land on his face. “Get lost, angel boy."

Fili nodded, examining Kili, before leaving the shop, hands in his pockets, coffee-wet shirt clinging to his chest. He knew exactly what he needed to sculpt next: an angelic face and wicked eyes.

After he slept.


End file.
